


Mi Omega

by Unconditional_S



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Castration, Collars, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Omega Sheriff Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski is 37 years old, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Sub Sheriff Stilinski, Subspace, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unconditional_S/pseuds/Unconditional_S
Summary: Stiles lo tenía planeado desde el momento en que se presentó como Alfa a los 16 años o incluso antes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una idea loca, lo se.  
Se me ocurrió cuando debería estar haciendo mi tarea.
> 
> Debería continuarla????

Stiles lo tenía planeado desde el momento en que se presentó como Alfa a los 16 años o incluso antes.

Convertir a su “padre” en su Omega.

Siempre había visto a John como un Omega, nunca como su padre y que mejor para Stiles el haberse presentado como Alfa. 

No había duda que Stiles era realmente inteligente, por lo que no perdió tiempo y consiguió un trabajo como traductor de libros, lo cual hizo que empezara a ganar muchísimo dinero, teniendo la ventaja de que sabía a la perfección 6 idiomas (inglés, español, Frances, latín, polaco y ruso) hacia que ese dinero muchas veces se duplicara o incluso triplicara. El trabajo era realmente simple para el y para nada sospechoso por lo cual John nunca se dio cuenta de esto.

Apenas había cumplido los 18 años y Stiles ya tenía arreglado todo.

Había comprado una casa grande, era casi una mansión, lejos de la ciudad y casi adentrada en el bosque, en carro a una velocidad normal estaba a una hora de la ciudad y a pie eran casi dos horas y media, lo menos que quería era a algún extraño molestando en su casa. En total había 9 dormitorios en la casa, una sala enorme, una cocina preciosa y principalmente la privacidad que tanto quería

Cuando era menor de edad vivía bajo la tutela de su padre, pero al cumplir los 18 él se convirtió en el adulto responsable, por lo tanto, todo lo que hacía su padre Omega paso a ser su responsabilidad. 

A Stiles no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, pero no cometería el error de muchos Alfas que eran suaves con sus Omegas. Se podría decir que Stiles es algo tradicionalista.

Con su padre tuvieron una larga y tediosa conversación, en la que estableció varias reglas.

La primera: el Omega dejaría de tomar sus supresores y seria sometido a una castración. Era ridículo y estúpido que su madre haya permitido que el Omega no fuera castrado.   
Así que un mes después John ya estaba castrado. Y luciendo la ropa nueva que Stiles le había comprado, hechas de seda casi traslucida. Listos para comenzar la mudanza a su nueva casa.

Segunda: dejaría de trabajar, estaría en casa como un buen Omega. Fueron a la estación de policía e hizo anuncio de la renuncia de John, dejando en claro que el Omega tenia ahora como prioridad número uno su hogar. 

Tercera: en el primer celo que tuviera pasaría a ser su Omega. Quería darle un poco de tiempo para procesar todo. Y para dejarle claro su inmenso deseo por ser su Alfa, le regalo su primer collar. Esto era otra cosa con la que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su madre, el no obligar a John a usar un collar como era debido. El collar era hermoso, un poco femenino, de oro con esmeraldas y diamantes, tenia una pequeña cerradura en la parte trasera, era casi invisible, pero solo con la llave especifica podía ser abierto. En la parte interior tenia escrito: Propiedad de Alfa Stiles Stilinski.

Cuarta: al tener todavía 38 años, por lo que aún era fértil y aún más después de la castración, tendrían todos los cachorros posibles. Aunque John lo negara, Stiles estaba seguro que había visto un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos del Omega, sabia que John siempre había querido tener más cachorros, ahora eso se haría realidad.

Quinta: tendría que referirse a Stiles como Alfa, no por su nombre. Sabia que esto era un poco exagerado, pero era una fantasía que tenia desde pequeño, ya cuando el Omega se supiera comportar cambiaria esto. 

Alfa, por favor, no quiero irme. – Suplico el Omega

Basta Omega, sabes que no podrás continuar si sigues aferrado al recuerdo del pasado. - Comento Stiles mientras acariciaba la cabeza de John, quien se encontraba arrodillado entre las piernas del Alfa. - una nueva vida donde te dediques a ser el Omega que siempre tuviste que ser, lo que necesitas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un pequeño adelanto... muy pequeño.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, todo transcurrió de manera casi tranquila, unos cuantos arrebatos por parte del Omega que eran rápidamente aplacados por Stiles con un poco de “disciplina doméstica”, como a él le gustaba llamarlo.

Desde la castración de John y la eliminación de los supresores de su sistema Stiles noto cambios rápidamente por parte del Omega, dos en específico: era más obediente y aunque trataba de disimular, buscaba la aprobación del Alfa cuando cumplía con tareas del hogar. 

-Arrodíllate- Stiles estaba muy cansado, toda la semana se paso traduciendo un libro de 250 páginas al francés, un libro importante que le iba a remunerar bastante.

El Omega casi ni dudo cuando se arrodillo -Alfa- menciono casi en un suspiro.

-Mi dulce Omega- Desde que Stiles tomo el papel de responsable en el hogar, hizo que el John se arrodillara en cada momento posible. Era bien sabido por todos que entre más tiempo se le hacia arrodillarse a los Omegas, estos se volvían más sumisos, algo en sus cerebros les hacía asumir una posición más dócil -hules muy bien, falta poco tiempo para que entres en celo- dijo con medio gruñido Stiles 

-No…- En un pequeño susurro, tratando de levantarse.

-Shh, está bien, tranquilo- Menciono Stiles mientras sujetaba la parte trasera del cuello del Omega, lo que hizo a John caer completamente laxo ante el agarre del Alfa, soltando un pequeño gemido -Así es, no debes preocupar tu bella cabeza, solo has lo que yo digo y todo estará bien-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que fue muy poco, lastimosamente estoy muy ocupada, así que publicare lo más pronto que pueda!  
.  
.  
Por cierto! Recuerdan la casa y el collar que mencione en el anterior capitulo? Pues me los imagino así
> 
> Casa: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e2/4b/3c/e24b3c8401736d4b3082c2726fdb8f46.jpg
> 
> Collar: https://yanesmadrid.com/es/collares-y-colgantes-oro/414-collar-oro-amarillo-esmeraldas-y-diamantes.html  
.  
.  
Y por ultimo, tienen alguna idea para el próximo capitulo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regrese!

¡John! – llamo Stiles, a lo cual acudió rápido el Omega- Iré al pueblo a comprar unas cosas, termina de limpiar la casa, prepara la cena, cuando termines date una ducha y duerme un poco, yo regresare a lavar los trastes sucios, tratare de no tardarme- mientras daba las indicaciones Stiles abrazo a John para darle por ultimo un beso apasionado al Omega que lo dejo totalmente ruborizado, provocando que su entrada se humedeciera un poco, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Stiles -Perfecto-  
-Gracias Alfa- Menciono aún más ruborizado John.

.

Stiles regreso lo más pronto posible a casa, entro lo más despacio y silencioso que pudo, pues no quería perturbar al Omega que seguramente estaría dormido.

Caminando despacio hacia la sala, vio que había luces prendidas en la cocina y como sonaban suavemente el agua del lavabo.

¿Omega? – Llamo Stiles mientras entraba, viendo al Omega limpiar el cual pego un brinco del susto

\- ¡Alfa! -

Creí que te había dicho que tomaras una siesta después de preparar la cena y tomar una ducha – Menciono Stiles dejando las compras sobre la mesa y observando fijamente a John 

Sí Alfa, pero quería dejar limpios los trastes – Respondió en voz baja y cabeza gacha – 

Deje claro que yo haría eso, John sabes que pasa cuando no haces caso, de que sirve que yo establezca reglas si tu vas a romperlas, vamos -Stiles tomo de la muñeca al Omega para dirigirse a la sala. Stiles se sentó y luego coloco a John sobre sus piernas, boca abajo, retirando la ropa que cubría la parte baja del mismo

Alfa, no, por favor- Suplico John, tratando de levantarse – No volveré a desobedecer 

Hey, nada de eso- Sujetando al Omega por el cuello, haciendo que quedara completamente quieto- Yo se que no volverás a desobedecer, me asegurare de eso. Creo que 15 nalgadas estarán bien, contaras cada una de ellas, si te equivocas comenzaremos nuevamente. 

Muy bien. -

La primera nalgada vino fuerte y segura, dejando al Omega casi sin aire, no es que haya dolido tanto, fue más la sorpresa del golpe. Las demás continuaron con el Omega contando cada una de ellas. Al final John era un montón de lágrimas, pero totalmente laxo sobre el Alfa había entrado en el subespacio, Stiles acomodo la ropa de este, tomando entre sus brazos al Omega y acostándose con este en el sofá dando suaves caricias al estomago y cintura de John. 

Poco a poco el Omega fue regresando a sí mismo.

Lo siento Alfa – Menciono, mientras salían nuevas lagrimas –

Shh Shh, no más lágrimas, ya todo está perdonado porque no volverá a suceder ¿verdad? -

No, nunca más. Lo prometo – Sonriendo y acurrucándose más al Alfa 

Así es, porque no debes preocupar… - Dijo en un tono de pregunta Stiles

¡Mi bella cabeza! Solo debo obedecer- Menciono buscando la aprobación del Alfa, recibiendo como recompensa un beso de este. 

Muy bien, ese es mi perfecto Omega - Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, pensó Stiles. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, se que es muy poco.  
Pero la Universidad me tiene estresada.   
¿Alguien que me quiera ayudar con mis tareas? Jajaja

**Author's Note:**

> Qué tal?  
Debería continuarla????  
O mejor aquí lo dejo?


End file.
